User talk:Kodia
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together Mythical Woohoo! Grats on your mythical!!! --Scholar Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 19:22, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks!--Kodia 19:47, 28 February 2009 (UTC) DropPreview Hi! I started Nexona/Drops with questions at Talk:Nexona/Drops, please take a look for feedback. -- Chillispike 17:14, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :The idea behind it is great but you'll have to pardon my hesitation. I'm not sure how LootDB will feel about it, despite the links being clearly displayed as coming from them. Let me think about this a little more too. I'm curious about how much load we'll take from this and some other issues.--Kodia 21:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::If that is an issue that i would know a way to avoid it. ::I could change to code, that only uploaded images work for those pages and no autolinking is poss. ::If no image is uploaded only the itemlink would be shown. ::-- Chillispike 23:31, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Lordebon What's up with this guy Lordebon bustin' my chops?--Melf 21:27, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I suspect passion and a determination to continue making this wiki a great place for info are the big things you're seeing, rather than something more nefarious. :) I'd like to step in here before something happens that everyone will find less than collaborative. I don't know if either of you have read it, but Wikipedia:No_angry_mastodons might be a worthwhile read here, among others at Wikipedia regarding the basis of wiki-editing and collaboration. You guys are both doing some excellent work. Let's turn this around to something positive. Rather than continue to edit everyone's talk pages, let's start a discussion here: Forum:Collection_Quests.--Kodia 21:49, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Look of timeline boxes Hi Kodia! You mentioned at Template talk:Anashti Sul Timeline that a change of the look for the Timeline boxes would be nice. I played around with that in my sandbox, a possiblity for a change is the new code look box. Q: Would that be the kind of change you liked to see? -- Chillispike 15:59, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :No, not really. It doesn't look all the different to me from the original. The changes I made to the Anashti Sul timeline itself reduced the excess highlighting and boxes because, when it comes right down to it, they're unnecessary. There are 5 quests in every god's timeline. Period. Excessive highlighting or headers don't improve the usefulness of that timeline at all. That was the big problem I was seeing with the timeline template being used originally.--Kodia 16:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Farewell I am sorry to say that I am calling it quits here at EQ2i. I worked my little Fae butt off on those collection quests - I'm not going to have a johnny-come-lately with a badge show up and tell me how I will be doing things from now on.--Melf 23:58, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd strongly encourage you to reconsider departure. I suspect much of this is just a misunderstanding regarding how the template itself is behaving. I don't see that Chilli's commentary is telling you how things are going to happen so much as telling you how the locked template is currently working. The template needs some updates because of the changes that SOE has been making to the way it displays the collection quests and we haven't rolled with those changes. It's no fault of anyone's other than that SOE can't make up your mind. However, if you feel that you need to depart, we wish you well. Happy hunting in Norrath.--Kodia 04:14, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Level vs XP gains I have been trying to find a page with a list, or even a table that would show character level vs encounter level, and I am not finding it. here is a rough idea of what I have in mind: character level | Grey | Green | Blue | White | Yellow | Orange | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1 | -- | -- | -- | 1 | 2 | 3 | 2 | -- | -- | 1 | 2 | 3-4 | 5+ | 3 | -- | -- | 1-2 | 3 | 4-5 | 6+ | ect. I have heard that many encounters will not drop the best loot or quest related items if you level to the point of Grey Enemies. I admit I am very new to EQ2, I have been playing WoW, Guild Wars, and others, but have only had a paid account with EQ2 for 4 days. Please Let me know if this sort of handy table already exists, or if I should continue attempting to compile this list, or even if others with more and higher level characters could help. Thank You for your time. --Benjor 20:28, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Gray enemies definitely do not drop loot. They may drop items for quests, but they will never drop anything of value. Gray quests will also give you very little experience. Some experience, yes, but not much at all. Given your newness in Norrath, I think you might find the EverQuest 2 Beginner's Guide immensely useful, especially the Equipment and Treasure article describing trivial looting. Please let me know if this helps and answers your questions.--Kodia 20:51, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::As Kodia has said, the trivial loot code means that gray enemies will not normally drop chests. They will, however, still drop low-value body loot and quest items may still drop in a chest (but they are all that will drop off a gray mob, chest-wise). However, so long as it is green con or greater, it can drop any loot that it normally does (IE the only con that affects loot drops is Grey, as described above). ::Con wise, mobs are white at +/- 0 levels, blue from -1 to -4, green from -5 to -10, and gray below -10. On the higher side, they are yellow from +1 to +4, orange from +5 to +9, and red from +10 and above. However, mobs also have modifiers in the form of up/down arrows that significantly affect their strength. The numbers where they flip might be off on the 4/5 -- I can't remember whether it switches at 4 or 5. But that is also in the later levels (after L15 or so). Below there the consider system is much condensed. As Kodia pointed out, there's some good beginner's guides -- you'll find more info on the Consider/difficulty system at Understanding Your Enemy. --lordebon 21:49, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Mass deletions All of the epic monsters in Neriak that I have loaded recently were a waste of time. Like the thugs bothering at the start of the quest, their names are drawn from a random pool. I am going to finish going through my current batch of images and see if any of them are worth posting, then will go back through all that I have already done and start adding the delete tag. I am sorry to have wasted both my time and that of whichever admin who has to clean up behind me. Janze-Nek 11:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :I have to admit, I'm pre-caffeine and only just now getting online. I've not looked at last night's edits. Why were they a waste of time?--Kodia 12:44, 12 March 2009 (UTC) It was not just last night, it has been over the past few days. But the reason it was a waste is that the names (and genders) of the Epic guards change with every game reset. An article on a guard made on one day is invalid by the next day. Short of making a list titled "Neriak Epic Dread Guard Locations" and listing all the loc/maprefs for each spawn spot, I cannot think of a way to get the guards into the wiki. Janze-Nek 13:08, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :AH! Okay, I understand now. It comes as a surprise to me that SOE has this kind of mechanism in game. I think though that rather than delete the articles and images, I'd like to see them remain and do just what you suggested. I'd like to see a page on Neriak Epic Dread Guards and have an introduction that states just what you pointed out: they change names, gender, and locations with each server reset. Then, instead of deleting the NPC names, I think we could redirect them all to the one article and include a sample gallery of the dread guards with a link to a special category for all the images called Category:Neriak Epic Dread Guard Images. I think this maintains the bulk of all the hard work you've put in and still allows people to find the information. I'm open to other suggestions too, if anyone can think of them, but I think this is a very workable solution. And if this is the solution we end up choosing, I completely understand if you'd like to see someone else work on it.--Kodia 13:24, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::And actually I'm glad you brought this up. Is this the same way we could deal with the satyrs in The Lesser Faydark and the vampires in Castle Mistmoore? I'm assuming that the random name choice happens similarly in both of those locations.--Kodia 13:27, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I would have no problem making the suggested Neriak article, as the locations do NOT change, just the names and genders. But why waste bandwith on separate articles for every single randomized guard name? Use three general images (on foot, on warg-back, on nightmare-back) and the one article with all the locations. I do not care if if my "hard work" is maintained - in fact, I do not think it should be. As I just said, waste of bandwidth. Delete them all. RE: Satyrs and Vampires - as long as they spawn in the same locations all the time, I do not see a problem with it. The only thing shared from day to day with the guards is their spawn spot/patrol area; I would think that loc would have to be the basic premise of any articles like this. Janze-Nek 13:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually I don't see it as a waste of bandwith but more another way for people to find info. Scenario: Kodia is wandering through Neriak (clearly that won't happen, but work with me here). She turns a corner while on walkabout and is confronted by Neriak Epic Dread Guard Bob and immediately feigns death thinking "HOLY CRAP! Why is HE here?" Out of curiosity, she brings up a browser to see if maybe Bob is related to some sort of Signature Quest or World Event that's in game that she didn't know about before. What does she search on? His name, of course. But if his name got deleted, she'd never find him. If the name was there, but redirected to an article on the dread guards, then that would make a whole lot more sense to her. She wouldn't waste her time trying to find a quest that didn't exist. Does that make more sense?--Kodia 13:49, 12 March 2009 (UTC) It makes sense - except that we have no way of determining how large the random name pool is. From my end, it looks to be HUGE. Another bit of news: Ecology NPCs up at have also changed their names/genders/armor. I cannot yet determine if they share the same name pool as the guards, but it looks likely. Janze-Nek 14:09, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Chiming in (like usual ;) ). From what I've seen, the pool of possible names is really really HUGE like Janze-Nek says. Rather than make loads of articles, maybe just have a list of known name combinations either on the guards article or as a subpage to it, that way people searching for the names do have a chance of finding them... although honestly, a guard is pretty obviously a guard so I don't think the scenario is very likely, but that would be a simple way of addressing it. --lordebon 14:14, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Okay so it's not just a *large* list it's a HUMONGOUS list. If it was just a lot, I'd say let's do the redirects, but if it's a big as you guys say, then you're probably right and the pages do need to be deleted. That's not a problem. Sometimes that's just the way these things work out. Okay, I'll get started on the deletions after I've completed my work and chores for the day. Are we all okay with the page names and the information we'll be including on it?--Kodia 16:27, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :The page name Neriak Epic Dread Guards works, and the page will explain why it exists and what is on it. I see no need to make a special cat for their images, since they have only the three kinds: foot, warg-back and nightmare-back. Unless we want to get fussy and have one of each gender, then it is six images. Still small enough to fit under Category:Monster Images, in my opinion, without a special cat. I am not adamant about it, however - if consensus says make the cat, then make the cat. I already have three images to start it with. Janze-Nek 17:03, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't mind seeing the 6-image version, but yeah, you're right, I don't think it's worth a full category personally. Others may disagree.--Kodia 17:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :OK, made the article. Only used three images, as there's just not a lot of room left on the page after them. Also, unsure how to link it into the page, and what (if any) categories need to be added to the article. Janze-Nek 01:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Nice look Nice look of the Archives and Contents ;) -- Chillispike 17:16, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, I had it on my other wiki and forgot to change it here. I was bouncing back and forth between the two that day and forgot to update in both places. I have more stuff on that talk page than this one, so it works better there.--Kodia 17:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Old Exploits on Userpages? Was searching for something else when this popped up -- basically, a copy of a how-to guide for exploiting a zone (the exploit has been patched). My thought is that even though it's been fixed, it's against the DNP Policy (and certainly was when it was originally posted, which was before the fix) and should be deleted. I didn't tag it AfD as I wanted to check with you first. --lordebon 19:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :I've deleted it. Thankyou for pointing this out.--Kodia 13:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC)